Beyond Madness
Beyond Madness 'is the first installment in the ''Ope trilogy. Plot The planet Tenalp (which is nothing, but madness) is the last planet in the universe that creates and powers energy. But, the planet is going through another war. The eletric companys are making constant cuts causing many things to go wrong such as power cuts and plastercine being replaced by needles, so citizens have joined together to form a army that will defeat the eletric company. Meanwhile, Brooke and his guardian, Bobot find Ope, a forgotton creature who feeds on energy in the sand, while on a holiday. Ope soon finds out about the eletric companys and he finds out Tenalp will not last another month. This means no energy in the entire universe will exist and neither will Ope, so he goes to stop the eletric companys on his own, but he soon learns that something even more powerful than himself leads the eletric companys. Characters *'Ope- '''Ope is a creature mixed with random artifacts. Since he was born of energy, he needs energy to live, but different types of energy can effect his emotions, colour, personality, voice and most importantly, abilites. His normal energy state is green, which gives him a positive attitude and cheekiness. Ope does not remember a thing from his past. *'Dark Dil- 'Dil is a entirty from many past universes who has been feeding off energy, but he has never gained enough to give him a physical form. He has the ability to gain many identys. All of Tenalp's energy is enough to give him a real body. Once he has a real body, he will asorb the universe and become the universe and control all of reality. Dil and Ope both have no memory of their past. *'Spud- 'Spud is a jipsy like salesman who sells Ope all the stuff he needs for his journey. Spud has no legs, he has a table for transport that holds all the things he sells. *'Brooke- 'Brooke is a weird, blue bear. He is very lazy and he can barley move, but he a powerful vechile that is VERY fast and it helps earn money by racing. He has a guardian, Bobot who belives he is Emperor of Tenalp. *'Bobot- 'Bobot is a robot created by the greatest scienctist on Tenalp, Dr. Bo. This machine belives that Brooke is Emperor of the planet, so he has protected him since he was born. Unlike most robots, he has emotions, but he still talks like a robot.﻿ Gameplay The entire game has no levels. It is a completely open-world that you can explore completely. Ope is the most played character. He needs atleast 5% of any energy to keep his humanoid features. But, certain types of energy aren't stable, like if Ope gains 70% of red energy, he will explode. Ope usally uses his claws to attack. Energy types *'Green- 'Happy. Turns on switches amd allows him to swing from Poiuff. *'Yellow- 'Over the moon. Allows him to fly and it allows him to fire lasers. *'Red- 'Angry. Increases his strength incredibly and it is very unstable. *'Blue- 'Depressed. Gives him water related powers. *'Black- 'Sly. Gives him skills of a theif. *'Brown- 'Dirty. Gives him earth like abilites. *'Pink- 'Stylish. This is the worst energy because it is impossible to control. *'Purple- 'Funky. Allows him to disco dance, this can distract and kill enemies. *'White- 'Spooky. Gives him ghost like abilites. *'Rainbow-''' This is the rariest energy. It is only found. Items *'Energy- '''Keeps your body humanoid and can give you new abilities. *'Poiuff- 'A strange creature that you can swing from.﻿ *'Eyeball- 'These can be used for various things. Locations *'Rockmore Hill- 'A hill with a rocker's face on a rocky mountain. *'Airbourne Alley- 'A very tall alley that is differcult to travel through. *'Zee's Seas-''' A rather small reef. It is owned by the cursed captain, Zeebeard. *'Roovio- '''A strange place. It is seperated into two parts; a sunny beach (blue sky) and a lava rockland (red sky). *'Mumumb Bumbum- 'A holiday resort. It is disturbed by Madme Pizzleaunt's oprea music. *'TBA- A deep, deep waterless trench. *'Turbini Land- '''A strange world of illusions created by Turbini. *'Swamp the Monster's Swamp-''' A smelly swamp inhabited by the ugliest of monsters. It use to be owned by Spud, until Swamp the Monster reclaimed the land. *'Warrioron- '''A land that trains wimps to become decent warriors. It resembles to Sparta. *'Real World- A completely dull, black and white world. It disables all of Ope's abilites and gives him a body of a fat man. Everyone has Ope's face. *'End of Reality- '''Where all the madness is created and where Dark Dil stores his energy for a physical form. This is where the showdown between Ope and Dil is held. Bosses There is a boss for each location, but every boss is re-fought in the last stage and there are two new bosses in the End of Reality. *'Rocko- 'Rocko was a rocker in 700,000's who died, but he put his soul into a hill and after Ope entered the hill and reawaken his soul. *'Faliant- 'A great, aero explorer who spent a bit too much time in the clouds and he tries to kill Ope. *'Zeebeard- '''Zeebeard is a green bearded pirate who has been trapped in his shunken ship and protecting his treasure. *Kegg-''' Kegg is a very strange creature. His body is split into two and his eye floats around on it's own. *'Voonoo- '''TBA *'Turbini- TBA *'Swamp the Monster- '''A creature who adapted to the ground of the swamp. *'Volu-'' ''A fiend that escaped the prisons of Warrioron. *'Madame Pizzleaunt- '''TBA *'Lord Madness- 'Lord Madness is everything that is mad. He creates madness, but he is trapped at the End of Reality by Dark Dil. *'Demeneted Dil- '''Dark Dil when he has reached a form beyond physical. This form can only be fought with rainbow energy and the form uses all the energys agianst you, changing his abilites. Category:Video game Category:Series